thecastlerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragand Mrakhan
The Dragonsand Emblem. He was one of the Original Emblems created by Vexen in order to choose and specify who he killed so that some innocents wouldn't be caught in his rampage. In his First Life, Dragand was a lizard and a tomb guardian of a Xelrai god. Dragand does not have a 'true name' as his Emblem name just happens to be the same as his birth name, though it was recently discovered that, to blend in with humans, he has gone by the alias Cornelius. He is controlled by the Parentheses Goddess. Weapons/Abilities While Dragand has no official weapon, he is most often seen wielding a dagger made of hardened sand. His attribute is Sand, though he doesn't tend to make good use of it, only using it to suffocate his enemies. It is assumed that he can use his sand to drop sand pillars on people, suffocate them, harden into rock/sand armor and weapons, and more. Dragand also has the ability to transform into a lizard. Despite his ordinary lizard form being at least nine meters long, he usually turns into a smaller, foot-long lizard in order to evade attacks with ease. Relationships Elorian Shaetrem Dragand had a lasting intimate relationship with Elorian which also resulted in their daughter, Verity. In the relationship, Dragand was usually considered the father and Elorian the mother. This relationship ended quite oddly; Dragand had been cheating on Elorian with Sevalis, and both of them caught him cheating on them with Sabery. Sevalis Dragand's relationship with Sevalis actually began in Xelrend, their homeworld. Sevalis had been sent to her death in a desert which Dragand had guarded, and Dragand had saved her life. After getting to know each other for a while, they fell in love just in time to have their souls transferred into Emblems. The two stayed together once they met as Emblems, and even went as far as becoming engaged before Sevalis and Elorian had caught him cheating on them. Sabery Paroxu A one time instance in which Dragand fell off of the ceiling during a conversation between Sabery and Neria. The latter had soon knocked herself out, leaving Dragand and Sabery alone. Normally, they would either strike a conversation or just walk away, though Sabery's Preference for brown hair caused her to become attracted to Dragand, who already had loyalty issues. Acinu Mrakhan Not too long after Dragand had broken up with Sevalis and Elorian, Dragand began to date Acinu. The greatest reason why he chose her in particular was to poke fun at Jakinzhu, who loved her. This soon backfired on him, as Acinu cheated on him and slept with Jakinzhu. As payback from Jakinzhu, he also had Elorian, Sevalis, and Koi join them. Koi Kamui Dragand has a slowly growing rivalry with Koi as they've continued to do actions that somewhat mirror each other(as Dragand befriended Lumei, Koi befriended Aelita.). This rivalry was mostly confirmed during the first Hunger Games, when Koi killed Lumei and Dragand subsequently attacked Koi in a close battle. Personality/Appearance Dragand is 31 years old, looking only slightly younger. He is around 5'8" in height, and has a slim, somewhat muscular build made for climbing. He has sandy-brown hair that is always very messy in the front, and otherwise depends on how he got out of bed. He has shining blue reptilian eyes. He wears anything comfortable and loves brown colors. Dragand is fairly talkative and a bit chaotic, though not very violent. He gets angered fairly easily and usually acts on impulse rather than thinking anything through first, often resulting in him getting into some severe trouble. He is also easily frightened and a bit of a coward, running away from most fights he's certain he cannot win. He's usually playful and somewhat childish as well. He seems to be a bit of a hopeless romantic, as well as having loyalty issues and constantly cheating on his dates. Despite this personality, he seems to be a very responsible father and taking on a completely new personality when his daughter, Verity, is involved. He becomes much more serious and thinks things through, trying to keep a peaceful atmosphere, but refusing to back down if threatened. Roles per Arc Emblemed Arc Dragand first appeared in this arc, being one of the minor characters despite later becoming one of the Parentheses Goddess's main characters. Dragon Sub-Arc The Dragonsand emblem wasn't introduced in the Emblem Origins Sub-Arc, as he was the final original Emblem to be created to enhance the powers of Vexen's Dragon Form as well as to help get his rampage under control. Dragand first appeared here, though no real information about himself was released. Dream Arc Dragand became much more important in the Dream Arc, being a powerful being within the Emblem side. Here, his chaotic and playful nature was showcased against major characters such as Jakinzhu and Vexen. Before the Dream-War had ended, Dragand had begun doubting Zhiegan and his motives and considering joining the Anti-Clones, though the war ended before Dragand could do so. Luxury Arc/Eternal Arc Blacksand Sub-Arc Dragand had a major role in this Sub-Arc as well as a very large amount of character development during this time. His romantic nature with Elorian was shown and his personality-switch when taking a fatherly stand was very important in this Sub-Arc. A little bit of information about Dragand's early life in a Xelrai desert was revealed, as well as his true identity as a Xelrai lizard. Dragand appeared quite often within the ordeals of Aelita and Verity, arguably being the only parent with any sort of responsibility as Nixen didn't seem to much care for what Aelita did and Elorian was hardly around. He had a fair amount of trouble trying to remain not-too-strict on Verity, and seemed extremely protective of her and almost hating of Aelita. One mystery in this arc was of Dragand's wings; at some point he flew himself and Aelita to a tower separate from the Castle in order to talk to her about his daughter. As a lizard, Dragand should not have wings. This mystery still has not been solved, and may just be a simple inconsistency. During this time, Aelita had unconsciously rolled off of the tower. Dragand, reluctant, did a nosedive, catching Aelita and saving her from the fall. In the process, Dragand had hit the ground, cushioning Aelita and nearly killing himself. This act made Aelita think and change her mind, finally letting Dragand have his way and 'giving up' on Verity. Category:Emblem Category:Original Emblem Category:Xelrai Category:Parentheses Goddess's Character